A Spider-man Homecoming Twist
by HanikahTheWriter
Summary: **SPOILERS IN THIS** This is One-Shot on the new Spider-man movie, Spider-man Homecoming, during the plane crash scene at the end. Yeah... Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or anything really.


**Hello All! This is my new alternate ending one-shot on Spider-man Homecoming.**

 ******SPOILER WARNING******

 **It takes place towards the end, when Peter is trying to stop the Vulture on the Stark Jet. (Here's my twist: ) As it goes down, Happy calls Tony while getting a crew to go down to the crash.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS, OR THIS MOVIE!**

Happy Hogan sat down happily, and put his feet up on the meeting table that was being left behind. Moving day had been a success, and the jet was on its way to the Upstate Avengers facility.

Starting to get comfortable, he glanced out one of the many windows to see a flaming ball crash into a pier several miles out.

"Crap," He muttered, immediately he pulled out his phone and dialed Tony's number.

Tony's sarcastic voice answered on the other side. "You've reached the cell of Tony-"

"The jet went down," Happy interrupted.

"What? Where?!"

"Uh- Brooklyn, maybe."

"Crap. Where's Peter?" Tony asked worriedly.

"The kid?" Happy chuckled, then seriously answered the question. "Uh, should be at Homecoming."

Tony's voice became distant on the other end of the line. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. Run facial diagnostics in _all_ of Queens for Peter Parker!"

" _Scanning. Here, at the local High School. Later he exits at the back entrance."_

Tony watched as Peter fled the back of the school –in a crappy make-shift costume- to soon be punched by some sort of alien tech into a bus.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm on my way."

Happy smiled proudly to himself. "Don't worry, Sir. I've already got a team together. We have it under control."

"No you don't." Then Tony hung up.

Peter yanked off his mask, and started to experience a whole new feeling. His ears were ringing, and his head was dizzy. A completely new feeling from when he had a building collapse on him not to long ago. But Peter couldn't let the Vulture get away. Even if it meant he had to crash a jet- TONY STARKS JET- on a pier next to a small amusement park!

The ringing continued, as he slowly got up. Everything around him was on fire. Except for this one thing… swerving in the air… coming towards him… Wait-!

The Vulture snatched up Peter, only to soon drop him, and crash into the sand itself.

The suit was malfunctioning… Stupid teenager. But neither would stop fighting until the other was down, or in the Vultures case, dead.

Once again, the Vulture was charging towards Peter. The first time the teen was able to avoid the attack by rolling underneath him, but he was soon caught right after the roll.

The Vultures metal talons pierced into the Spider-mans shoulders to keep him down, while he continuously punched the wannabe hero in the face.

As the fight continued, Peter found himself being lifted into the air, and dropped back down, to the point where he was being lifted, then pushed back down over and over again. He was helpless, and compared to the Vulture he was nothing.

Peter rolled over onto his back, as the villain hovered over him. Once again the talons were flying towards his face, but this time they weren't to make him bleed. They snatched the hood on his costume and pulled him up so his was face to face (or face to mask) with the Vulture.

Peter refused to look at the Vulture while he dangled in the air, a sign that admitted his defeat. Then, suddenly the Vulture was shot down by a repulsor beam.

Tony had hopped into his Iron Man suit in seconds, and flew as fast as he could to Brooklyn. Luckily that today he had been working in a city in New Jersey, which happened to be not that far from Brooklyn.

Tony should've known that Peter would've continued going after the Vulture. Even if he didn't have his cooler suit. Shame on him for wanting to do the right thing. He could be dead right now for all Tony knew.

Already Tony could see the pier. It was scattered with burning parts from the plane. As he grew closer he could see to figures… A bird and a spider… fighting on the beach.

Well, the kid was still alive; but if this _bird-man_ , this Vulture was like any other villain, he wouldn't be for long. And Tony would love to not visit Aunt May telling her that her nephew was killed by a man in a robotic bird costume.

Tony flew faster, and pointed his hand towards the Vulture, charging up his repulsor beam.

The Vulture had now lifted Peter into the air, like a hunter carrying his latest kill. Then Tony fired.

The beam had blasted the Vulture so far, he had almost landed on top of the burning plane; and had left the boy at least twenty-five feet away from him.

Peter was laying face down in the sand when Tony landed next to him. Obviously Peter was trying to get up again.

"Stay down, kid." Tony ordered.

Peter looked up at his role model. "Mis-mister Stark?" He mumbled, still trying to get up.

"For heaven sakes Peter! Stay Down!"

Peter continued to not listen. Now he was looking at the Vulture, then he remembered about the purple glowing thingy that had blown up in the Washington Monument. There was one on the flying suit, and it looked like it was going to blow any second.

"No, no Mister Stark. I-its gonna blow up." Peter was now on his feet, starting to run towards the fire where the Vulture was now standing.

"Pete!" Tony chased after him, but before he could catch up, something exploded. Tony didn't know or care what; all he knew was that Peter was in the blast. "Peter!"

Tony flew into the area that had been exploded, stopping in the middle of it. There was so much smoke, Tony probably wouldn't know where Peter was even if he was flying right over him.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for life forms."

"Two beings detected twenty feet ahead of you."

Tony flew forward until he saw Peter. The boy had somehow rescued the man; Adrian Toomes, Tony recalled, from the blast and was trying to carry him away from the fires.

 _Unbelievable_ , Tony thought as he swooped down to help.

Once away from the fire, Tony set down Peter, who was coughing due to all the smoke in his lungs.

"You really are a good kid, Pete."

"Thanks, Mister Stark." Peter said in-between breaths.

"But you really don't know when to stop do you?"

Peter shrugged and started to get up.

"Lay down. You've done enough here."

"But,"

"Do it or I'll tell Aunt May."

Peter laid back down on the sand. "Okay."

The next week Peter had returned to school. Nothing much had changed, except Liz was moving to Oregon, and the whole school was talking about the Spider-man. Every ten minutes Ned had appeared by Peter's side asking if they should tell the whole school who the Spider-man was; but of course the answer was "No." Things were slowly changing back to when Peter came home after the fight with the Avengers; and that was the way Peter liked it.


End file.
